After a mastectomy, it is necessary for the mastectomy patient to wear a dressing over the wound area. The patient is required to wear the dressing throughout the recovery period which typically is about four to six weeks. The dressing must be changed at least once every day. Initially the patient is assisted by hospital personnel or other persons in changing the dressing. However, in view of the relatively lengthy recovery period, it is desirable that the patient eventually be able to change the dressing by herself with minimal pain and discomfort, since oftentimes there may not be anyone available to assist the patient. Moreover, since a dressing is required continually throughout the recovery period, it is especially important that the means used to secure the dressing to the patient be comfortable. For example, it should not chafe the skin nor trap excessive moisture against the skin. Furthermore, the patient experiences significant swelling in the wound area. This swelling decreases over time. The bandage should be easily adjustable to achieve proper fit in conformance with the amount of swelling experienced at any given time.
It is known to use nonadhesive bandages (i.e., bandages that do not use adhesive tape) that encircle the chest of a patient to secure a dressing to a mastectomy area. However, these bandages are characterized by the use of elastic material that contacts the skin and tends to entrap excessive moisture so as to create further discomfort for the person. Elastic material returns with force to substantially, if not completely, its original shape when released after stretching. As a result of this tendency to return to its original shape, elastic material when pulled over a surface exerts pronounced pressure on that surface. Thus, a bandage that uses elastic material to cover a wound applies a substantial amount of pressure to the area of the body contacting the elastic material. In contrast, a non-elastic material tends to resist stretching or to lose shape upon stretching (i.e., it does not have a tendency to rebound to its original shape).
Although some elastic materials breathe to a limited extent, they tend to entrap significantly more moisture against the skin as compared to a breathable material such as cotton, gauze, flannel, or other fabric materials. Also, elastic materials tend to create a "binding" sensation that many persons find uncomfortable. Moreover, in some prior art bandages, the edges of the elastic material tend to roll up and/or the elastic material chafes the skin. Furthermore, some prior art nonadhesive bandages cause undue discomfort in that they fasten at the center of the person's chest, thereby forming a seam that lies adjacent the mastectomy area. The mastectomy wound and surrounding areas are extremely tender, especially during the early part of the recovery period. The pulling of the two sides of the seam adjacent the mastectomy area may cause undue pain and discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,442 to Goswitz describes a mastectomy compression bandage consisting of a strip that fastens at the front. The strip includes an elastic portion that covers the area of the mastectomy. A brassiere cup made of non-elastic material is provided to cover the remaining breast. This brassiere cup would appear to limit the range of adjustablility of the bandage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,452 to Kelly describes a brassiere for use during sporting activities or for use by persons in post-surgical rehabilitation. In some embodiments, the brassiere is configured in a closed loop form. In order to apply or remove the brassiere, the person must slide the brassiere over her head and neck as if it was a t-shirt. In another embodiment, the brassiere is provided with an opening at the front that is closed by hook/eye fasteners or hook and loop fasteners. All embodiments are provided with a drawstring on the front panel for tightening the front panel around the chest. It would seem the tightened drawstring causes discomfort in the mastectomy area. Further, the back panel of the brassiere is made of an elastic material.
A mastectomy bandage providing increased comfort and that is easily adjusted to apply adequate pressure in conformance with the amount of swelling experienced at any given time is desirable.